Back to the Future Science Centre
by Dunno50
Summary: Ontario Science Centre Back to the Future


Marty's Trip to the Science Centre

(Back to the Future)

It was an average day in 2010 and Marty McFly was going on a school field trip to the Science Centre. Marty McFly was not an extremely popular person, but he did have a few good friends and a gorgeous girlfriend. He also had a very good friendship with a scientist whom he called Doc. Marty was fond of Doc's dog, Einstein, as well.

On that average day, Marty was just leaving his house for school. Since he was a bit late, he had to drive a little faster than he should have. When he finally arrived at school after maneuvering through all the morning rush hour traffic, he parked his car in the school parking lot and rushed to where his class was lining up in front of the school bus. On the way he had an unpleasant encounter with the school bully, Biff, who had been bullying Marty for as long as he had known him. Biff's dad had even bullied his dad. Biff unpleasantly told Marty that he would make the trip bad for Marty. Marty figured that Biff was probably jealous of Marty and wanted his gorgeous girlfriend for himself.

Marty was now sitting at the back of the bus. The attendance had been taken. It would take about a half hour to get to the Science Centre from their school. After an annoying bus ride, they eventually arrived at their destination. Why annoying? It was because Biff had been bothering him during the whole ride. Marty and two of his best friends decided to hang out together at the Science Centre.

When everyone was inside, tags were given out. These tags had the name of the school to which they belonged and allowed them entrance to see whichever exhibit interested them. Marty and his two friends left the rest of the group to go and see the space exhibit, which was the one that they had decided would be the least boring. When they got there and had looked around for a few minutes, they were disappointed to find that it really wasn't interesting at all. So, they headed off to the sports exhibit. Here they found more interesting things to look at and do. They tried many things such as throwing a fast ball and checking out its speed and a boat rowing contest in which they could also test their skills.

After a while, they had to leave because Biff and his gang came in to the sports exhibit area and started to tease them. The three guys then went to the cafeteria to get some food. They had to wait an incredibly long time in the line, because of all the school groups who were at the Centre that day. Finally they sat down to eat their favorite meal… pizza and pop, of course.

After lunch when Marty and his friends were going to yet another exhibit, Marty received a call on his cell phone telling him to go to a place in the Science Centre. The caller I.D. didn't tell him who it was, but Marty suspected that it was his friend Doc who usually called on Marty when he needed help with something. Marty had been on many prior adventures with Doc. They had been to the future to destroy something terrible that Biff's family had done. They had gone back to the past to help one of Marty's family members. All of these amazing adventures had involved a time machine that Doc had rigged up. It was a uniquely designed car that used a special type of fuel which allowed the car to reach incredible speeds. Doc would set a date in time and the car would time travel to get there.

Marty started walking to the place in the Science Centre where the caller on the phone had told him to go. It was near the entrance to the building. When Marty got there, he was not surprised at whom he saw. There in front of him stood Doc and his dog Einstein.

Marty and Doc greeted one another and then Doc took Marty aside and in a grave tone of voice, told Marty his problem. Doc told him that his back up time travel device (which would allow time travel to take place if the main device malfunctioned) had been stolen by Doc's former assistant who had invented his own time machine but would need this part to make it work. Marty asked what could be done to get it back. Doc told him that they would first have to search the Science Centre. This was because he suspected that the thief might have temporarily hidden it there, after stealing it from Doc's secret laboratory room, which was behind a wall in the basement of the Science Centre.

Doc went on to tell Marty that Norwal, his former assistant, would try to use the time machine for his own selfish benefit, instead of to do good as Doc had always tried to do. Marty and Doc listed likely places in the Science Centre where Norwal could have hastily stashed it. The two of them split up to search, but neither could find any trace of the missing time travel component. Doc told Marty that he wasn't really surprised at their failure to turn up the device. Norwal was a smart man.

Still, it was good that they had eliminated all the possible hiding places in the Science Center. Doc and Marty then tried a different line of reasoning. Marty asked Doc if he had any idea why Norwal would be so desperate to time travel. "That's it! Of course!" exclaimed Doc. Doc proceeded with his hypothesis. The culprit had been researching the 1929 Stock Market crash, as evidenced by the books and files which had been lying around on his desk for the weeks prior to Doc's firing him. Perhaps Norwal was not so smart after all?

It now seemed clear that the reason for the theft was so that Norwal could go back in time to make his fortune. It had also become clear that Norwal had traveled back in time to the year 1929. Obviously, he was planning to buy up cheap stock in a company right before the stock market recovered and the value of the stock skyrocketed. Doc told Marty that they would have to stop this evil man, not only because what he was planning was illegal and immoral, but because it could negatively affect the time line of history. Doc told Marty that they had better leave the Science Center immediately because otherwise there wouldn't be enough time to catch and stop Norwal.

The next challenge was to get Marty out of the Science Center. Doc told him that they would exit from the back door and that Marty would have to smooth things over with his teacher later. Within the hour, they were at Doc's house revving up the car to go back to the year 1929. Marty and Doc were speeding down a road built behind Doc's house just for this purpose.

All of a sudden they landed in 1929, having left a trail of smoke and flames in their own time. Although the time had changed to 1929, their location in space was still the same. They were in the place where Doc's backyard used to be, except that now there was nothing there, but an open field with a stone well. Marty recognized the location, because there was an old broken well wall in Doc's backyard, behind the shed. The man they were trying to catch was only about an hour ahead of them. They knew that he would be on the roadway to New York.

After many hours of driving through the rain (because on that day in 1929 it was a rainy stormy day), they arrived at the Stock Exchange Building. Since Doc's car was faster than Norwal's, they had arrived first. They entered the building and made their way to the area where stocks were being bought. They waited and waited. Then came the moment they had been waiting for. They saw Norwal. He was walking over to one of the brokers. He was just about to make his deal and buy the stocks. Doc had already told Marty about the plan to force him to go with them.

It was time to put the plan into action. Doc feigned a problem with walking. Marty took Doc's arm and pretended to help him walk over to get in line behind Norwal . Casually, Marty put a gun to Norwalk's back and Doc whispered. "Start walking traitor!" Norwalk felt the gun in his back and complied. The three men walked out of the building, past startled onlookers.

After Doc had questioned his former assistant, Norwalk reluctantly admitted to stealing the device to make his own time machine functional. Marty and Doc made him agree to lead them to his time travel car. Doc retrieved his device and then set Norwal's car to self destruct. It was time to return to the present.

Before leaving 1929, Doc and Marty asked Norwal why he had risked negatively affecting the time line. Norwalk explained apologetically that he was really poor in the time period they were from and thought that if he could go back and make himself rich, it would be better for him and his family in the future. The three of them returned in Doc's time travel car.

Before releasing Norwalk, Doc made him promise never do anything like that again. Doc threatened to take him to the Stone Age and leave him there if he ever tried such a thing again. Marty and Doc had saved the day once more. For now, anyway. It had been quite the adventure; however Marty would definitely have some explaining to do to his teacher the next day!


End file.
